Just Forget It
by TheDerpyKatsuChan
Summary: It's been several months since Kenny died, and left the others behind. Kyle finally decides to visit his friends grave. Like he once promised that he would. But what he finds when he goes there is not what he expected to find. What exactly is going on? Is this a dream? Is this a miracle? Or maybe this is just the simple reality? A K2 Oneshot


Kyle's POV:

Damn it. Why? Why did he have to go? Kenny was still so young. Yet he left. Kenny died. He really died. It's been several months already. It feels so empty without him. Our friend group will never be complete again. None of us are very good at dealing with this. Stan is still grieving, in the same way that he did the first day, just after he found out. Cartman pretends that he doesn't care, but I know that it's eating him up on the inside, just like with the rest of us. I myself try to be strong, I try to move forward. For Stan's sake, and cause I know that Kenny wouldn't want for us to be sad but... Sometimes it falters, sometimes the barrier I build up breaks and I just cry. And cry. It's always at night, when I'm about to go to bed... That's when the tears start to fall.

Kenny shouldn't have left. He still had so much to do in life. He had so much to see. I feel really bad... I still had so much to say to him. So many things that I needed to tell him. But I will never be able to. He will never know how I feel.

The worst thing is that I think that he knew it was his turn. I think he knew that he would go. It's weird... Kenny always seemed to know more than other people. He's always been one step ahead. Kenny was always such a strange person... But Kenny was my friend, and he was wonderful. That smile of his, how much I miss to see it every day...

* * *

Just mere days before he died, he told me that when he dies I have to visit his grave, sometime soon after the funeral. As soon as I'm able to. I don't know why he wanted me to do that but he did... And I made a promise to him. That I would do so. He also told me to not be sad when he left, because we would soon see each other again... I don't know what he meant by that but it was a lie. Kenny is dead and I will never get to see him again.

I feel really bad... Guilty even. Today I'll visit his grave. Today I'll fulfill my promise. It feels like I'm really late with it. But he only said that I had to go there "As soon as I'm able to". And I just couldn't go earlier. I couldn't deal with it. I still can't. But I have to. Guilt and regret will start to further eat me up on the inside if I don't go. So I leave home this early morning and I tiredly walk towards the graveyard. I don't ask Stan if he wants to go with me, because I know that Stan can't handle it yet. So I have to go alone.

When I arrive at the graveyard, I start to walk towards the one corner of it where Kenny's grave is placed. I walk slowly and just being here makes my heart ache painfully. The graveyard in South Park is a kinda strange place. Several of the gravestones that are placed here, have nothing written on them. Nothing at all. They're completely blank. In some places around this area there are just pieces of stone, without anything engraved. No one seems to question it, but I've always wonder why they're there.

* * *

When I start to get closer to Kenny's grave, I spot what seems to be the shape of a person. The person is standing on top of the gravestone that is in fact Kenny's, on just one leg, testing their balance. The person is too far away so I can't see them clearly. But it's strange... The person looks so familiar. They're is wearing an orange jacket... A very familiar jacket... The person seems to spot me and they wave at me cheerfully. That's when it finally clicks in my head.

I start to run. Towards the grave. When I get closer it's confirmed. It's just like I thought. It's him. How can this be? How can he just?! There's tears forming in my eyes now and I don't know what to do, what to say. It's really him. He's here. How? What is all of this? Is this just a dream? No. It can't be. Please don't be a dream. No.

I'm getting really close to the grave now. The boy smiles at me gently before he jumps down from atop the gravestone. I've missed this smile so much. Tears are desperately spilling down my cheeks, one after another.

"It's really you..." I say shakily now that I'm right in front of him. The blond boy still smiles at me gently. Could I be hallucinating? No... There would be no good reason for me to hallucinate... Is he a ghost? Wait. How stupid. Ghosts don't exist. But what exactly is he?

"Who else wears a tacky, orange jacket like this?" The boy asks jokingly.

"True..." I answers. I don't know what's going on but he's here. Right in front of me. I move forward, and my arms wrap around him. He's real. He feels real in my arms so he must be. I bury my face in his chest and I just continue to cry desperately. This is not just some hallucination. He's really here and he's alive.

"You're pretty late Kyle... I've waited for you..." He tells me a little sadly before he wraps his arms around me and hugs me back.

"I'm sorry... I should've gotten here sooner..." I tell him, my face still buried in his chest, so my voice gets a little muffled.

"It's fine really... You're here now so it's alright..." He tells me and then reaches his hand out and he pats my red curls, in that soothing way that only Kenny can do. "Don't cry Kyle... I don't want you to cry..." I shake my head a little. This isn't the first time I've cried in his arms like this, and it's not the first time that he comforts me like this either. I just hope that it's not the last time...

"They're happy tears." I tell him with a determined voice.

"I'm glad..." He whispers silently.

"Kenny. I really missed you... What's going on?" I ask desperately. How is this happening? Kenny was dead. Kenny is dead? I saw it with my own eyes. How? How is he back? How is he alive? Why? Nothing makes sense and my head is spinning out of control now.

"I missed you too Kyle. It's okay... You don't need to know what's going on right now... I'll explain it all to you some other time..." He says, and I can tell that he knows something again. Because Kenny knows more than other people do.

* * *

Suddenly nothing else matters. Only Kenny. I feel reckless and I'm so glad that he's back so I spill it, now that I have the chance. What I thought I'd never get to say. He needs to know. That's all that I want. It's the only thing that I need. If there is a god then he gave me another chance to be with Kenny. Even if Kenny might go away again, I can still have this one moment... Thank you. This feels like a miracle.

"I love you..." I tell him, and I smile through the tears. I pull away a little and I look into his eyes before I repeat the sentence again. " I love you." I say, sounding slightly more determined. Kenny nods.

"I already know that." He tells me with a small smile. " I love you too Kyle. Always." For a few seconds I don't realize what he's saying. But when it finally sinks in... I thought I couldn't possibly cry any more than I did just a moment ago, but I do now.

Kenny then does something that is probably quite obvious and expected, but it still feels so surreal and kinda chocking to me. He leans closer and then suddenly his lips brush against my own. Kenny's lips feel very gentle and soft, and they taste a bit sweet. The kiss doesn't last long enough and in just a few seconds our lips disconnect. I don't think I've ever felt more happy or more confused before in my entire life. But I really love Kenny McCormick, and he's here with me right now.

* * *

"Kenny... I don't understand anything..." I tell him sadly. He nods.

"Yeah. You don't need to worry about that. You'll soon forget all about it." He says. He knows something. Something important. There is something important that he isn't telling me.

"What do you mean?" I ask, feeling even more confused if that's even possible.

"I just mean that you'll forget, like every other time." Kenny tells me with a sad smile, and he shrugs a little.

"I don't want to forget this. Whatever you're talking about... I still don't want to forget. I want to remember this forever Kenny." I answer, and return his smile.

"I'm sorry Kyle. I think this is actually for the best... But don't worry. Even though you'll forget all of this again, I will always remember, and I'll always cherish these memories. Forever." Kenny tells me and pats my hair in a comforting manner again.

"Thank you. Hey... What exactly do you mean with again? " I ask. I know that the answer will be vague, like most things Kenny say, but I'm still curious of what he'll tell me.

I then glance over at Kenny's gravestone again. This is strange... I could've sworn that the text looked a lot clearer earlier... It's like it's... Fading? A second later the text is completely gone... Along with my train of thought.

* * *

"Hey Kenny! There you are! Where have you been?" I ask curiously. "I've been worried about you."

"Oh you know... I've been to many places." He says. It's always the same. He disappears for a while and then comes back, all while acting like he knows something that I don't. He never properly tells me anything about where he's been. I guess it's just a part of Kenny's personality. He's a strange person, but I've grown used to it, and I like him being the way that he is. He comes and goes a lot, but at least I know that he'll always be back in the end. If I just decide to show up at the graveyard, for some reason he usually appears again...

"I'm glad that you're back. It's been a lwhile..." I tell him. "It feels empty when you're gone, you know..."

"I'm sorry." He genuinely tells me. "I'll try my best to not go away anymore then." Kenny smiles a little at me. I nod at him.

We both know that won't happen. Kenny says that all the time, but he disappears anyway. I may never know where he goes, but that's alright. Kenny is a pretty secretive person, but he has a lot of knowledge. He's a really smart guy, so I'm sure he'll be alright, wherever he goes...

I glance towards the gravestone placed next to us. Another empty one, huh? Seriously though... Where the fuck do all of these come from?

* * *

The End


End file.
